


I got your love this Christmas

by bellafarella



Series: 12 Days Before Christmas [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Boyfriends, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Explicit Language, Fluff, Hospitals, Injury, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, M/M, Minor Injuries, Not Beta Read, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“you’re in the hospital for the holidays so i came in while you were sleeping to decorate your room i love you merry christmas”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I got your love this Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ronans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronans/gifts).



> Here is day 10 of 12, and it is dedicated to Poppy. I don't even know if you really still read for Ian/Mickey or write it but you should cause you are a great writer and I miss you haha. This is AU so if you wanna read it you can, either way I adore you and love all your random snap chat stories :p  
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Italics are flashbacks. Title is from (again) Christmas Love by Justin Bieber

_“Mick, it’s this way,” Ian said pointing to the right. They were trying to find this new restaurant Ian wanted to try out but couldn’t figure out where to go. Ian knew that it had to be that way, Mickey was shit at directions._  
  
_“I’m telling you it’s the other way,” Mickey said yet again._  
  
_Ian started to walk in the direction he said it was and was looking back at Mickey. “You’re wrong, have you forgotten I know my coordinates, ROTC trained me well,” Ian said._  
  
_“Ian, look out,” Mickey said pushing Ian out of the way._  
  
_Ian hit the ground hard but not as hard as Mickey. Mickey pushed Ian out of the way as a car was speeding by, and the car hit Mickey on his left side knocking him to the ground a few feet from Ian._  
  
_Ian scrambled toward his boyfriend as he yelled his name, “Mickey! Mickey!”_  
  
_Mickey looked up at him and groaned out in pain. Ian sighed in relief as he was holding his lover’s face in his hands. He leaned down and kissed him hard before pulling off of him. The guy who hit Mickey called for an ambulance and they were there a couple of minutes later._

 

*  
 

That’s how Mickey ended up in the hospital for the holiday’s. It was now December 24th, Christmas Eve, and Mickey has to be in the hospital until December 27th. To say he was pissed off would be an understatement. Mickey hates hospitals, especially for something stupid like a couple of bruised ribs and a broken arm and fractured ankle. He’s been in the hospital for the past three days or so but they wanted him to be there for a week just in case.  
  
Ian’s been there every day, and sleeping with him every night, there was no way he was going to leave his boyfriend alone to endure the hospital, especially knowing how much he hates it and it’s almost Christmas.  
  
“Isn’t it almost dinner time, don’t you gotta get to your sisters?” Mickey asks Ian. Mickey’s sitting up in bed, with his legs stretched out. Ian sitting on the bed cross legged in front of Mickey, careful of his fractured ankle. They were playing cards and talking about random shit like always.  
  
Ian checks his phone and sees that it’s almost 6 o’clock, he was definitely going to be a bit late unless he drove back home fast. “Yeah, I should or else I’ll be really late,” Ian says. He gets off the bed and stands near Mickey’s head. He leans over and kisses him on the lips.  
  
“Mmm,” Mickey moans when Ian pulls back slightly. “Can’t wait to get the fuck outta here,” He says.  
  
“Tell me about it,” Ian says. He kisses his cheek and says in his ear, “I can’t wait to fuck you, it’s been too long.”  
  
It’s only been like three days but that’s long for them when they’re used to fucking every day, sometimes more than once a day. Mickey groans, “Don’t mention it.”  
  
Ian smirks at him and grabs his face in his hands. He looks him in the eyes and says, “I’ll be back later,” he kisses him, “I love you.”  
  
“Love you too,” Mickey says. He watches Ian put his coat on and start to leave, he calls back at him, “Bring me back leftovers!”  
  
Ian smiles at him, “Will do, boss!” he says with a salute.  
  
Mickey flips him off but laughs as he watches his ginger dork leave. He flips through the TV channels and waits for Mandy to show up and keep him company while they eat and half celebrate Christmas.

*  
  
Ian gets to the Gallagher house a couple of minutes late but it was okay cause he isn’t the only one who’s late.  
  
“Merry Christmas everyone!” He calls out as he walks into the house. The only one still missing is Lip, of course.  
  
“Merry Christmas!” The rest of his siblings, and friends Kev and V, yell back.  
  
One by one he greets them and hugs them. He can’t believe how much things have changed. He’s been living at the Milkovich house again ever since he got back together with Mickey five years ago (they were only apart for a couple of months). After they broke up he got his GED and did his training to become a firefighter. He initially wanted to become one when he was having a manic episode but after getting stable and back with Mickey he decided he actually really wanted this. Mickey hates and loves that he’s a fireman. He hates it cause it’s dangerous and doesn’t want his man to get hurt, but he loves it cause his man looks hella good in his uniform, and he could never resist a uniformed Ian. After Debbie lost her baby she swore off trying to get pregnant until after she gets married, it was too much pain to deal with (especially so young). She’s also been at the University of Chicago now for the past two years studying to become a youth counsellor. After his juvie stint, Carl had a few more run ins with the cops but the minute he turned eighteen he hasn’t been getting into trouble. He’s getting his GED since he never finished high school (like Ian and Fiona). Fiona’s back at World Wide Cup after she reconnected with Mike. They reconciled and decided to try the whole work relationship without getting romantically involved. Fiona also divorced Gus after he found out about Sean. Sean also left Fiona one night and apparently moved to live in the same state as his ex wife and son. Fiona’s been happily single now for about three years, some dates here and there but nothing serious, she’s still working on herself and making sure Carl stays out of prison and Liam gets the best he could get, since he still really needs her.  
  
“How’s Mickey doing?” Fiona asks as he sits at the kitchen counter while she pours herself a glass of wine, from the looks of it it’s not her first.  
  
“He’s better, he just really wants to get out of there, obviously,” Ian says. “I kinda had an idea to surprise him when he wakes up tomorrow. I feel bad that he has to be in there and miss everything going on so if you guys could help me with something…”  
  
*  
  
Mickey tried to stay awake. He really did but he just couldn’t anymore. Being in the hospital just made him tired and bored so he fell asleep about thirty minutes after Mandy left at eleven.  
  
He texted Ian before he fell asleep to ask when he was coming back and he told him ‘soon’, so he tried staying awake but he just couldn’t.  
  
Ian walks into Mickey’s room around twelve thirty and sees Mickey fast asleep. He sneaks everything into the room as quietly as he could. Only takes a few minutes to do before he’s closing the door, and climbing in next to Mickey.  
  
Mickey wakes up slightly to move over, once he’s in Ian’s arms he says against his neck, “I tried to wait for you.”  
  
Ian chuckles lowly, “It’s okay, babe, go back to sleep,” he says.  
  
“Mmkay,” Mickey mumbles before pecking Ian’s neck and falling back asleep. Ian smiles in the dark, he kisses the top of Mickey’s head before also falling asleep.  
  
  
Christmas morning, Mickey wakes to the sun light seeping into the room from the shitty hospital blinds.  
  
Ian kisses Mickey’s head and mumbles, “Mornin’, Mick.”  
  
Mickey groans and snuggles closer to Ian before groaning again cause of his bruised ribs. “You okay?” Ian asks.  
  
“Yeah, fine,” Mickey says as he finally opens his eyes. He looks at Ian and says, “Stop looking good first thing in the morning, it’s not normal.”  
  
Ian smirks but can’t help the grin that spreads across his face. “You’re so cute, baby,” He says kissing his nose.  
  
Mickey rolls his eyes. His eyes catch something green and he takes in the room. It’s all decorated. “What’s all this?” Mickey asks confused. There’s a small, fake, green tree in the corner of the room, and red and green streamers taped to the walls.  
  
“I felt bad that you missed dinner last night and missing Christmas today so Fiona found me a fake tree in the basement and we had extra streamers so last night while you slept I decorated your hospital room,” Ian says watching Mickey.  
  
Mickey smiles at Ian and says, “Thanks,” before kissing him on the lips.  
  
“It’s not over yet,” Ian says.  
  
“Why?” Mickey asks but just then a bunch of people come into his room.  
  
“Merry Christmas!” The Gallaghers chant. They’re all there, including Mandy, Svetlana, and Yevgeny.  
  
“Papa!” Yev yells as he jumps onto the bed.  
  
“Oh, watch papa’s leg, Yevy,” Ian says to the young boy.  
  
“Sorry, daddy, sorry papa,” Yev apologizes to them both.  
  
“It’s okay, kiddo. Merry Christmas,” Mickey says to his son who climbs closer onto him to hug him.  
  
“Merry Christmas,” Yev says back, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
Mickey looks next to him at Ian and says, “Thanks for all this.”  
  
“Thank you for saving me,” Ian says. He kisses him on the lips, “I love you, Merry Christmas, Mick.”  
  
“I love you,” Mickey says, “Merry Christmas, Ian.”  
  
The Gallagher’s brought all of the gifts and breakfast with them. They had a perfect Christmas morning in Mickey’s hospital room, all thanks to Ian. Nothing was going to stop them from being all together on Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
